supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Mann, der zuviel wusste
Der Mann, der zuviel wusste ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode und zugleich das Finale der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Die Mauer in Sams Kopf fällt und die Hölle bricht los. Ausnahmsweise sind Dean und Bobby völlig hilflos und können nichts anderes tun, als daneben zu stehen und zuzuschauen, wie Sam zerbricht. Des Weiteren spitzt sich der Krieg im Himmel zu. Handlung left|thumb|220px Sam rennt durch dunkle Straßen vor einem Polizeiwagen davon. Er ist offensichtlich verängstigt und findet Unterschlupf in einer Bar. Eine Barfrau ist noch dort und räumt auf. Sie sagt, dass der Laden eigentlich gerade geschlossen ist. Doch Sam kann sie überzeugen, dass er sich für einen Moment bei ihr ausruhen kann. Sie fragt ihn, wie er heiße, worauf er antwortet, dass er es nicht mehr wisse. Er erinnere sich an nichts. Sam kann so die Aufmerksamkeit der Barfrau gewinnen, die ihm ein Bier spendiert und ihn ausfragt, was passiert sei. Er erzählt, dass er von ein paar Polizisten schlafend auf einer Parkbank gefunden wurde. Diese hat er niedergeschlagen und ist seit dem auf der Flucht. Er hat weder ein Portemonnaie, noch irgendeine Art von Ausweis mit. Die Barfrau möchte, dass Sam in eine Notaufnahme geht, doch er hat das Gefühl, dass er keine Zeit hat, da er irgendwohin muss. Etwas ganz wichtiges. Doch er kann sich nicht erinnern. Er findet ein Buch von H.P. Lovecraft und erlebt einen Flashback, in dem er sich an ein Motel erinnern kann. Die Barfrau hilft ihm dorthin zu kommen. Dort weiß Sam automatisch, in welches Zimmer er gehen muss. Die Barfrau findet einen Haufen falscher Ausweise von Sam, und wird etwas nervös. An der Wand unter allen Hinweisen findet Sam einen Artikel über eine verschwundene Professorin und erlebt einen weiteren Flashback. Sam, Bobby und Dean laufen eine Gasse entlang und Bobby sagt, dass sie hier sei. Damit meint er Dr. Visyak, die vor den Dämonen und Engeln fliehen konnte. Sie ist schwer verletzt und erzählt, sie habe den Engeln erzählt, wie man das Tor zum Fegefeuer öffnen kann. Sie benötigen das Blut einer Jungfrau, das Blut von etwas aus dem Fegefeuer und eine Mondfinsternis. Noch bevor Dr. Visyak ihnen verraten kann, wo sie sind, stirbt sie. Castiel taucht auf und sagt, dass er Crowley nicht davon abhalten konnte, Dr. Visyak so zu verletzen und er sich dafür entschuldigen will. Dean ist stinksauer auf ihn, doch Castiel würgt ihn ab. Er habe ihnen erklärt, wie es laufen wird, doch sie seien noch immer involviert. Castiel will die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer, um Raphael zu töten. Er bittet die drei noch einmal zu gehen, doch Dean lehnt wieder ab. Castiel sagt, er würde Sam retten, aber nur wenn sie sich zurückhalten. Dann berührt er Sam am Kopf und verschwindet. Sam liegt nach dem Flashback auf dem Boden und erinnert sich nun zumindest daran, wie er heißt. Auch wenn er ihr nicht erzählen will, woran er sich erinnert, da er glaubt, es würde sich zu verrückt anhören, berichtet er ihr von Dean und Bobby, und sie finden schließlich Bobbys Adresse in Sams Adressbuch und wollen dort hinfahren. Vor dem Impala verabschiedet sie sich von Sam und sagt, dass sie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hat. Doch als Sam sie beruhigen will, wird auf sie geschossen. Sam erkennt den Schützen und kann es nicht fassen: Er sieht genau so aus wie er! Dean sitzt an Sams Bett. Dieser liegt bewusstlos in Bobbys Schutzkeller, den sie nun auch engelsicher gemacht haben. Dean ist aufgebracht, als Bobby ihm sagt, dass die Mauer um Sams Seele wahrscheinlich weg ist und niemand weiß, was in Sam gerade passiert. Dean ist das gleichgültig, er fühlt sich machtlos und will unbedingt etwas tun, irgendetwas. Bobby erinnert ihn daran, dass sie nur noch 16 Stunden haben, um das Öffnen des Fegefeuers zu verhindern. Dean sagt, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, wo sie genau suchen sollen, doch Bobby ermutigt ihn sich zu beruhigen, da das momentane Chaos in Deans Kopf genau das ist, was Castiel wollte. Dean bittet Bobby, Castiel unbedingt ausfindig zu machen. left|thumb|200px|Sam begegnet seinem seelenlosen ich Sam fährt derweilen mit der Barfrau durch einen nächtlichen Wald. Sie reden darüber, was gerade passiert ist. Die Barfrau flippt etwas aus und sagt, dass sie Angst hat. Plötzlich ist es Tag und Sam tritt abrupt auf die Bremse. Sie sagt, dass es schon die ganze Zeit Tag war. Es knistert im Unterholz und Sam sagt, sie soll im Auto bleiben. Er öffnet den Kofferraum und findet das Waffenarsenal der Brüder. Daraus nimmt er sich etwas, und geht in den Wald. Sein anderes Ich hält ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf und entwaffnet ihn. Er sagt ihm, dass er schläft und, dass die Mauer gebrochen ist, und seine Seele dem nicht standgehalten hat und in Teile zerbrochen ist. Er sei der Teil, der keine Ahnung hat, während er selbst der Teil sei, der keine Skrupel hat und sich an die Zeit ohne Seele erinnert. Eine der Seelenstücke muss die anderen wieder vereinen, um die Oberhand zu behalten. Der seelenlose Teil schießt auf Sam und dieser läuft fort und versteckt sich. Der Seelenlose kann ihn aufspüren und schießt erneut auf ihn. Doch Sam hat ihn in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und erschießt den Seelenlosen nun selbst. Er sagt, bevor er stirbt, dass es noch ein Stück seiner Seele gibt. Das im Seelenlosen verankerte Teil fließt dann wieder zurück in Sam. Im Schutzkeller verkrampft der bewusstlose Sam, als dies passiert. Zurück in Sams Traum kommt er zurück zu der Barfrau und sagt, dass er sich nun an alles erinnert und nun auch weiß, wer sie ist: Sam erinnert sich an die Zeit, als er keine Seele hatte und man sieht, wie er ein Monster jagt, das die Barfrau als Schutzschild genommen hat. Ohne zu zögern, erschießt Sam die Barfrau. Die Frau beginnt auf der Straße zu bluten und stirbt, mit der Warnung, dass es ihm noch leidtun wird, was passiert, weil er nicht auf sie gehört hat und es hat sein lassen zu suchen. Balthazar taucht bei Bobby und Dean auf. Er erzählt ihnen, wo sie Crowley und Castiel finden werden, obwohl er zunächst Zweifel hatte, es ihnen überhaupt zu sagen. Er erklärt, dass er nicht mehr tun wird und die beiden alleine klar kommen müssen. Castiel erhält derweilen ein Glas mit dem Blut der Jungfrau und dem Wesen aus dem Fegefeuer von Crowley. Castiel dankt Crowley, doch er widerruft nach Erhalt des Glases sein Abkommen mit ihm. Castiel sagt, dass er keine einzige Seele bekommt, da er dem König der Hölle nicht eine solche große Macht geben wird und sagt, dass Crowley zwei Optionen hat: entweder er flieht sofort oder stirbt. Der Dämon entscheidet sich dafür zu fliehen. left|thumb|210px|Sam bekommt immer mehr Erinnerungen Sam hat derweilen das letzte Stück seiner selbst gefunden. Es sitzt zusammengekrümmt an einem Tisch in der Dunkelheit. Es ist der Teil, der sich an den Käfig erinnert. Der Käfig-Sam erzählt, dass er wünschte, Sam wäre nicht gekommen, da er nur dann aufwachen kann, wenn er sich auch an die Ereignisse im Käfig erinnert. Er versucht, Sam davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht stark genug sei die Erinnerungen zu ertragen, dass er lieber gehen und Jess in seinen Träumen finden soll. Sam lässt sich jedoch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und erklärt, dass es ihm wichtig ist, weil er seinen Bruder nicht alleine lassen will. Käfig-Sam sagt, dass er sich nicht wehren wird und Sam ersticht ihn, während Käfig-Sam ihm viel Glück wünscht. Das letzte Stück kehrt in Sam zurück. Bobby und Dean packen in der Zeit alles ein, um zu Castiels und Crowleys Versteck zu fahren. Dean hinterlässt Sam die Adresse, wo sie sein werden. Im Versteck von Castiel erscheint Balthazar und Castiel erzählt ihm, dass es einen Maulwurf gibt. Castiel weiß, dass es Balthazar ist, der Dean verraten hat, wo sie ihn finden können und ersticht Balthazar mit seinem Engelsschwert. Am Versteck angekommen, fallen tausende Dämonen über das Gebäude her und Bobby und Dean können sich nur im Impala verstecken. Crowley erscheint wieder bei Castiel und hat Raphael mitgebracht. Crowley hat einen Deal mit Raphael gemacht und sie erpressen Castiel nun, dass er ihnen das Glas mit dem Blut geben soll. Crowley bietet ihm die gleichen Möglichkeiten, wie Castiel zuvor ihm: flieh oder stirb. Castiel flieht, da er ohne die Seelen keine Chance gegen Raphael hat. Crowley und Raphael begehen das Ritual, um an die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer zu kommen. Währenddessen befreien sich Bobby und Dean aus dem Wrack des Impalas und schleichen sich in das Versteck, wo sie Raphael mit einem Engelsschwert angreifen. Dieser pariert den Angriff und Crowley bringt die beiden zu Fall. Sam schleppt sich derweilen am verschrotteten Impala vorbei in das Versteck. Seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit im Käfig machen ihm sichtlich zu schaffen. thumb|220px|Castiel lässt Raphael implodieren Nach Beenden des Rituals passiert jedoch nichts. Crowley vermutet, dass er eventuell den Spruch falsch gesagt hat, als Castiel plötzlich erscheint und Crowley klar wird, dass Castiel sie ausgetrickst hat. Raphael verlangt von Castiel, dass er ihnen das richtige Blut gibt, doch Crowley hat bemerkt, dass Castiels Glas leer ist. Er hat das Fegefeuer gefunden und vereint nun alle Seelenkraft in sich, was er in gleißendem Licht demonstriert. Er sagt, dass es unvorstellbar ist, solch eine Macht zu besitzen. Crowley verschwindet und Castiel erklärt, dass er für Crowley noch Pläne hat, dann vernichtet er mit einem Schnipsen Raphael. Dean hat den Geschehnissen mit ungläubigem Ausdruck zugesehen und bittet Castiel nun, da er Raphael vernichtet hat, die Seelen zurück ins Fegefeuer zu bringen. Es sagt, dass er so viele Leute in seinem Leben an diesen Kampf verloren hat und nun nicht auch noch Castiel daran verlieren will. Doch die Macht hat Castiels Geist schon fest im Griff und er will sie nicht zurückbringen. Er glaubt, dass Dean das nur sagt, weil er Angst hat. In diesem Moment nimmt jemand das Engelsschwert auf und sticht es Castiel in den Rücken, doch er stirbt nicht. Es ist Sam. Castiel erklärt, dass er froh ist, Sam lebend zu sehen, doch das Engelsschwert wird ihn nicht töten können, weil er kein Engel mehr ist. Er ist nun der neue Gott, der bessere Gott. Er verlangt, dass sie niederknien und ihren neuen Gott anbeten, andernfalls "wird er sie zerstören". Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Raphael *Bobby Singer *Balthazar *Dr. Eleanor Visyak Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Play with Fire' von The Rolling Stones Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Man Who Knew Too Much (Der Mann, der zuviel wusste) *'Spanisch:' El Hombre Que Sabía Demasiado (Der Mann, der zuviel wusste) *'Französisch:' L'homme qui en savait trop (Der Mann, der zuviel wusste) *'Italienisch:' L’uomo Che Sapeva Troppo (Der Mann, der zuviel wusste) *'Portugiesisch:' O Homem que Sabia Demais (Der Mann, der zuviel wusste) *'Tschechisch:' Muž, který věděl příliš mnoho (Der Mann, der zuviel wusste) *'Ungarisch:' Az ember, aki túl sokat tudott (Der Mann, der zuviel wusste) *'Finnisch:' Mies joka tiesi liikaa (Der Mann, der zuviel wusste) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06